shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario
Super Mario is a Nintendo Video Game franchise. Plot Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom has been kidnapped by Bowser! It is up to Mario and friends to save her! With Bowser's minions in the way, and multiple platforming sections, can they save the princess? Characters :Mario :Luigi :Princess Peach :Princess Daisy :Bowser :Bowser Jr. :Toad :Yoshi :Princess Rosalina :Wario :Waluigi :Pauline :Toadette :Donkey Kong :Diddy Kong :Prince Peasley :Cackletta :Princess Shroob :Count Bleck :Tippi :Nastasia :Mimi :Queen Bean :Birdo :Geno :Vivian Ships Het :Blippi - the ship between Count Bleck and Tippi :BowDaisy - the ship between Bowser and Princess Daisy :Bowsalina - the ship between Bowser and Rosalina :Count Bleck x Nastasia - the ship between Count Bleck and Nastasia :Luaisy - the ship between Luigi and Princess Daisy :Luich - the ship between Luigi and Princess Peach :Luisalina - the ship between Luigi and Rosalina :Maraisy - the ship between Mario and Princess Daisy :Mareach - the ship between Mario and Princess Peach :Marilina - the ship between Mario and Rosalina :MariPauline - the ship between Mario and Pauline :Marivian - the ship between Mario and Vivian :Powser - the ship between Princess Peach and Bowser :Shadeach - the ship between Princess Peach and Shadow the Hedgehog :Soneach - the ship between Princess Peach and Sonic the Hedgehog :Walsalina - the ship between Waluigi and Rosalina :Waluiaisy - the ship between Waluigi and Princess Daisy :Yoshirdo - the ship between Yoshi and Birdo Slash :Bowsario - the ship between Mario and Bowser :Bowuigi - the ship between Bowser and Luigi :Genario - the ship between Geno and Mario :Luisley - the ship between Luigi and Prince Peasley :SonMario - the ship between Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog :Sonuigi - the ship between Luigi and Sonic the Hedgehog :Walgi - the ship between Waluigi and Luigi :WariMari - the ship between Wario and Mario Femslash :Cacklebean - the ship between Cackletta and Queen Bean :Cacklina - the ship between Cackletta and Rosalina :Coob - the ship between Cackletta and Princess Shroob :Daisylina - the ship between Princess Daisy and Rosalina :Daisyline - the ship between Princess Daisy and Pauline :Mimstasia - the ship between Mimi and Nastasia :Peachalina - the ship between Princess Peach and Rosalina :Peachauline - the ship between Princess Peach and Pauline :Peachdo - the ship between Princess Peach and Birdo :Peaisy - the ship between Princess Peach and Princess Daisy Poly :Bowsareach - the ship between Bowser, Mario and Princess Peach :Bowuisley - the ship between Bowser, Luigi, and Prince Peasley :Peachaisalina '''- the ship between Princess Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina Familyships :Koopa Family' - the ship between Bowser and Bowser Jr. :'Mama Luigi' - the ship between Luigi and Yoshi :'Mario Brothers' - the ship between Mario and Luigi :'Rosalina and Luma '- the ship between Rosalina and the Lumas Non-binary :'Daisy x Toad '- the ship between Princess Daisy and Toad :'Marioadette' - the ship between Mario and Toadette :'Luigi x Toad '- the ship between Luigi and Toad :'Mario x Toad '- the ship between Mario and Toad :'Peachadette' - the ship between Princess Peach and Toadette :'Peach x Toad '- the ship between Peach and Toad :'Toad and Toadette' - the ship between Toad and Toadette Cargo ships :'Luigi x Spaghetti' - the ship between Luigi and Spaghetti :'Mario x Mushroom' - the ship between Mario and Mushrooms Fanon The first installment in the series became a hit, selling nearly 40 million. Merchandise immediately followed to promote the series, as well as spin-offs and comics. The titular character is widely consider ''the mascot of Nintendo. The series has also been used to promote real life events, such as the 2020 Tokyo Olympic Games. '' On Archive of Our Own, there are around 1500 fics associated with Super Mario. FanFiction.Net, however, has over 10,000 fics, ranking it as the 13th most popular fandom in the games category. Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : :Luigi's Mansion on FanFiction.net :Mario on FanFiction.net DEVIANTART : : : TUMBLR : : : List Navigation